


This is My Goodbye

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ideas From A Quote (The Voice RPF) [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Sad and Happy, based on a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is My Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.

Adam and Blake are laying on their bed. They've been together for nearly 10 years now. Adam is torn apart because he apparently has lung cancer. Blake is feeling the same since his doctor told him he had a brain tumor. They've kept this a secret for almost 2 years. The amount of time that they've been married.Both of them will pass on the next month.

Finally, Adam, who no longer wants to delay the info and make Blake suffer when the time comes, speaks up. "Hey, Blake?"

"What's up city boy?" Blake tries to keep his voice nonchalant. He thinks that Adam has found out about his disease.

"I love you. Do you believe in that statement?"

Blake is surprised by the sudden question.  _Was Adam trying to break up with him?_ "Of course. I love you too y'know."

"Thank you." Adam blushes slightly at the declaration and  smiles sadly, "What do you think about when we talk about forever?"

"It means we'll never leave each other," Blake responds without missing a beat.

Adam takes a deep breath, "Would you cry if I ever said 'goodbye'?"

Blake's feeling nervous now, "Adam, why are you asking this?"

Adam's calming himself down. "I would cry if you ever left me."

Blake relaxes with the knowledge that Adam's not trying to break it off after 10 years. The conversation's meaning is still hazy. However, Blake feels a stab of guilt at Adam's last sentence. He brings up the courage and says, "I'm sorry."

Adam is taken aback since Blake just said what he had wanted to say. He regained his composure and replies, "I'm sorry too, but what are you sorry for?"

"I should have told you this 2 years ago, Adam."

Adam's heart rate increase.  _Did Blake already know?_

Blake breathes in and finally tells Adam, "I have a brain tumor, and I'll probably die next month."

Adam's eyes open wide for more than one reason: 1) Both of them had some kind of sickness for 2 years, 2)anger at Blake for not telling him sooner (as if he had any right), and 3) sadness since Blake was going to be gone soon.

"I'm so sorry, Adam. I should have said this to you sooner." Blake says as soon as he sees Adam's shock.

"No, no, no, Blake. That's only one reason why I'm surprised. I apologized to you too didn't I?" Adam continues without waiting for Blake's answer, "I'm also dying next month. I've had lung cancer for almost 2 years now."

"What?! Why aren't you at the hospital?! And seriously, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blake practically shouted, thoroughly confused for a different reason.

"You didn't tell me 'til now either!" Adam defended.

Blake opens his mouth, closes it, and thinks. "You're right. We're both guilty. So what do we do now?"

"Spend the rest of our life with each other."

Blake nods at the suggestion. "I like that idea"

* * *

~One Month Later~

August 19th, 2024, 9:23:57am. Adam Noah Levine dies of lung cancer.

August 19th, 2024, 9:23:57am. Blake Tollison Shelton dies of a brain tumor

 

* * *

 

~Two Weeks After Their Death~

Paparazzi:

The Maroon 5 front man, Adam Noah Levine, and Blake Tollison Shelton, one of the only openly gay country singer have been together for 10 years. They revealed their relationship 7 years ago, 3 years after Blake's divorce with his second wife, Miranda Lambert.

These two have become husband and husband for a mere 2 years. They passed on two weeks ago. Adam Levine passed on due to lung cancer on August 19th just this year at 9:23:57am. Blake Shelton also kicked the bucket as well because of a brain tumor. His death was also on August 19, 2024. What's even more surprising is that he moved on at the exact same time as well.

The only person who knew such details before their death (other than their doctors was Christina Aguilera, a co-coach from one of their past shows  _The Voice._ She revealed after their death that both had been diagnose with their disease 2 years ago just after their wedding She stated, "Their fate will always end up with them together. That is why they continued to the next life on the same day, same time. Saying that this was how their love life was like, she quoted:

"When I say I love you, please believe it's true.

When I say forever, know I'll never leave you.

When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry

Cause the day I'll be saying that would be the day I die."

This was the only line Ms. Aguilera did not stop to sob while speaking.

We also interviewed their doctors, and we were told that the two died right next to each other. In each other's arm. Now, their graves are side by side. "They will never be apart, whether it be physically or mentally," one of the hospital nurses said.

Now, let's wish for the best for both Adam Levine and Blake Shelton in their next life. Let's pray for their happiness. May these honored and loved couple rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think this was a happy ending? I did, but I'm still sad they died. T^T  
> Anyways, I apologize to those who wouldn't want Blake and Miranda to split, but this is fictional so don't beat me up for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
